familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1611
}} Year 1611 (MDCXI) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Tuesday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1611 Bible.]] January - June * March 28 - Jamestown: Lord Delaware, governor at Jamestown, leaves the colony after extended illness, having arrived with 150 more settlers at "James Citty" on June 10, 1610. George Percy is Deputy Governor, awaiting arrival of Thomas Dale. * April 28 - Most Reverend Miguel de Benavides, the third Archbishop of Manila, founded the oldest university in Asia, University of Santo Tomas. * May 12 - Sir Thomas Dale, new deputy governor of Virginia arrives off Point Comfort. * May 25 - Jamestown: Sir Thomas Dale, new deputy governor of Virginia, on military leave from his previous post in the Low Countries, writes upon arriving, that crops have not been planted and no "corn has been sett" spelling, but that the "cattle, cows, goats, swine, poultry &c" are well. * June 30 - William Shakespeare continues work on staging a totally original play, not based on previous publications, called The Tempest. July - December * August 2 - Jamestown: Sir Thomas Gates, Deputy Governor returns to Virginia with 280 people, provisions and cattle on 6 ships and assumes control: the fort must be strengthened. * September - Jamestown: Thomas Dale with 350 men start building Henricus. * October 30 - Gustavus Adolphus succeeds his father Charles IX as king of Sweden. * November 1 - At Whitehall Palace in London, William Shakespeare's romantic comedy The Tempest is performed for the first time. Undated * Complete King James Version of the Bible is first published in England. * Johannes and David Fabricius discover sunspots. seen.]] * End of the reign of Emperor Go-Yozei of Japan. * Emperor Go-Mizunoo ascends to the throne of Japan. * Jamestown: John Rolfe imports tobacco seeds from the island of Trinidad, Nicotiana tabacum; native tobacco was Nicotiana rustica. * Thomas Dale founds the city of Henricus on the James River a few miles south of present day Richmond, Virginia. * Denmark attacks Sweden. * George Abbot becomes Archbishop of Canterbury. * Naghsh-i Jahan Square construction began. Births * January 28 - Johannes Hevelius, astronomer (died 1687) * May 16 - Pope Innocent XI (died 1689) * July 16 - Archduchess Cecilia Renata of Austria, Queen of Poland (died 1644) * September 1 - William Cartwright (died 1643) * September 8 - Johann Friedrich Gronovius, German classical scholar (died 1671) * September 11 - Henri de la Tour d'Auvergne, Marshal of France (died 1675) * November 1 - François-Marie, Italian-born French commander (died 1656) *''date unknown'' **Karl Eusebius of Liechtenstein, second Prince of Liechtenstein (died 1684) **Diego Quispe Tito, a Peruvian painter (died 1681) *''probable'' **D'Artagnan, musketeer (died 1673) : See also 1611 births. Deaths * February 12 - Jodocus Hondius, cartographer (born 1563) * February 26 - Antonio Possevino, papal legate to Russia * March 5 - Shimazu Yoshihisa, Japanese warlord and samurai (born 1533) * June 8 - Jean Bertaut, French poet (born 1552) * July 26 - Horio Yoshiharu, Japanese warlord (born 1542) * August 2 - Kato Kiyomasa, Japanese warlord and samurai (born 1562) * August 20 - Tomás Luis de Victoria, Spanish composer (born 1548) * October 3 - Charles of Lorraine, French military leader (born 1554) * October 30 - King Charles IX of Sweden (born 1550) *''date unknown'' - Camillo Mariani, sculptor (born 1565) : See also 1611 deaths.